


The Long Game

by Morbane



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Honeytraps, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry teaches Eggsy to make a martini. Missing scene with just a little extra UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Game

Eggsy drank the martini Harry gave him slowly, with what he hoped was poise and polish, and only after finishing it ventured to suggest that he didn’t like the taste of vermouth.

“Pity,” Harry said, though he didn’t seem to mind very much. “What about a sidecar? Or a scotch and soda? Pink gin? Invented for the Navy, if you can believe it," he added, seeing Eggsy's skeptical look. 

“Whatever you say, Harry,” Eggsy said. It was a good feeling, just sitting at Harry’s kitchen table, watching him seize first this bottle, then that, as neatly as… Well. Like a tailor snatching at loose thread, Eggsy supposed. Yeah. He smiled. 

"Sidecar it is, then." Harry turned, drinks in his hands, and caught that smile. 

“Yes, I think you’ve earned this,” he said quietly, holding out Eggsy’s drink. “Come, shall we make ourselves comfortable?”

Eggsy followed him through to the living room, earning another slight nod when he copied Harry and put his glass down on a wicker circle. 

“Do I need to ask if I can sit, again?” he asked.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow at his tone. “No.” He took a sip of his drink, smiled again, put it down, and put his head back against the sofa cushion, briefly closing his eyes. Eggsy watched, fascinated. Unless you counted that coma - and that seemed like cheating - he didn’t think he’d seen Harry so much as _blink_ in front of him before.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, without opening his eyes.

“Hm?” Eggsy had almost forgotten about the drink. He picked it up, sniffed it - Harry snorted; the man had the senses of a _bat_ \- took a cautious mouthful. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Good.”

“I had a question, actually,” Eggsy said, and got to watch Harry open his eyes, straighten his neck, and shift half an inch towards Eggsy - all casual movements, relaxed ones, but the effect was to make it clear that Eggsy had Harry’s full attention.

“What was that?”

Eggsy took another drink, raising his eyebrows and nodding at Harry with ever-so-slightly exaggerated appreciation.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“So Merlin set us a mission,” Eggsy said, “to sweeten up that Sophia bird. I mean, that was a set-up.”

He paused, but Harry didn’t say “go on”. He just looked it.

“But it’s partly for real, yeah? Getting a fuck in, for Kingsman?”

Harry took a breath, frowning, let it out. At last, he said, “It’s not the kind of work all agents are suited for. Nor do we expect it of you. If you were to take on that sort of mission, you would undergo additional training before receiving real assignments of that kind.”

Lot of beating around the bush, there. Eggsy tried to figure it out.

“But you’ve done that, right?” he asked. “Because if you’ll pardon me saying so, you put on a _show_ in those suits, and I bet they _ain't_ just for show.”

“I’m not sure I do pardon you,” Harry drawled.

Eggsy held his gaze, because he deserved an answer to this one, if it was going to be him in a Kingsman suit. Though, right now, he’d much rather hear about the birds - or blokes, he thought - Harry had fucked in the line of duty than about any _he_ might have to.

Harry rolled his shoulders back and sighed. “In the game of seduction, there is often one who pursues and one who is pursued,” he said reluctantly. “I prefer the latter role.”

“Fun for them,” Eggsy said appreciatively.

“Mm. There is a common fantasy about the well-groomed woman, or man,” Harry said, warming to the topic. “Uptight in public… somewhat less so in private. I play one - and imply the other.”

 _Play_ , Eggsy noted. Present tense. Oh, _that_ was interesting.

“I see, I see,” Eggsy said, his tone mock-impressed. He remembered Harry in the Black Prince, stabbing, dodging, twisting, and kicking, and then sitting down without a hair out place. He bet a lot of people had wished they could rough that hair up, or at the very least, make Harry blush. He could definitely, definitely, see the appeal of being the one to get Harry Hart out of his suit.

“And do - _sorry_ , did you ever let them catch you, if you were the ‘pursued’?” he asked. 

“Not… very often,” Harry said. “It was usually the long game. And if I made it too easy, I think everyone would be disappointed. There are rules to this sort of thing.”

So that was what _coy_ sounded like, coming from Harry.

“Thanks,” Eggsy said. “I’m going to learn a lot from you.”

“Indeed,” Harry said blandly. “Tell me, Eggsy, how would you rate yourself at poker?”

"Middling," Eggsy said modestly. "I've got a way to go."

Thing was, Eggsy thought, he was obviously meant to picture himself _as Harry_ , using sex as a passive (and devastating) weapon. 

And Eggsy just didn’t see himself that way. 

Not that he minded playing Harry’s game - not at _all_. It was just that he’d rather play the other role.

He didn’t see himself as the perfect polished _gentleman_ luring people in with the quirk of an eyebrow. No, he saw himself with a hand on that man’s hip. Muttering double-entendres through a wire. Fucking him with a look. Or something more sophisticated, maybe. He’d figure it out as he went along.

So it might take a while. That part was clear. He could deal. He liked a challenge.

He’d give it to Harry just the way he wanted it. 

And if that wasn’t quite what Harry had meant, he had only himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece to get the idea out of my head and practise writing dialogue.


End file.
